dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi Vs Gon The Dinosaur
LittleDinosaursRawr.jpg|Original 2019-05-08 (2).png|GalactaK Yoshi VS Gon The Dinosaur DBX.jpg|Azlanmaya14 Yoshi vs Gon DBX.png|Oofman789 Description Nintendo VS Kodansha, the two little dinosaurs who can break anything in his path, and likes to eat ¡A LOT! Jioto's576 Seventh DBX NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Battle Place:(Mushroom Kingdom) Music Yoshi walks happily down a mushroom trail when Gon suddenly appears in his path. Yoshi: '''Yoshi! The green dinosaur kindly greeted Gon who was eating some fruit, Yoshi wanted to know if he could share some of his fruits, but he reacted furiously, hitting Yoshi, the latter recoils with a furious face and they put themselves in position of combat. Music '''HERE WE GO! Yoshi throws several eggs but quickly Gon dodges and grabs one of them and throws it to Yoshi who evades it, the green dinosaur turns to look and is hit with a header by Gon who then stamps it to the ground and goes to crush it , Yoshi decides to move away and try to eat it with his tongue, Gon bites Yoshi's tongue and flips him around several trees breaking them consecutively, Gon releases him and goes towards him to hit him with his tail but Yoshi reacts with a punch in the face Gon who crashes to the floor leaving a large crater. Gon: '''GON! Yoshi approaches and throws a metal Eggdozer, Gon jumps and breaks the Eggdozer and approaches the face of Yoshi biting his neck and riding on Yoshi makes him a key generating Yoshi to be confused and Gon picks it up strongly. Yoshi returns to normal and pulls a star eating it, where he runs to Gon and kicks him sending him a few meters up and jumping to make an uppercut towards the ground, Gon falls and Yoshi is going to hit him but the dinosaur of the old era turns au side , Mario's assistant falls and reacts to Gon who throws a rock, Yoshi catches it and spits it in the form of a flame that Gon repels with his tail, Yoshi does the same and Gon jumps and flies towards Yoshi but this stops him with his elbow. '''Yoshi: '''Yoshi! Yoshi looks at him with a face of grace, but Gon gets even more angry and kicks him in his green face generating a purple in the eye, Yoshi gets upset and pulls out a mushroom making him giant, Yoshi roars loudly making Gon retreat through the waves of sound generated, Gon decides to bite again but Yoshi is not affected and kicks Gon to the sky, Gon tries to fly a little but the green dinosaur catches him by forming Gon as a ball and throwing it against a spider web where Yoshi is stuck He goes to Gon to kick him. '''Gon: '''GONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!! Music Gon gets angry breaking the cobwebs generating that Yoshi is hit against these being stuck. Gon returns and kicks Yoshi breaking the whole web sending Yoshi close to a cliff, returning to normal Yoshi dodges several bites of the little yellow dinosaur, Yoshi then uses his winged form. Gon looks confused but tries again to bite Yoshi but he hits him with one of his wings, Gon falls to a palm tree where he uses it as a spring to return to full power against Yoshi and comes out as a projectile, Yoshi throws a shell at the small Yellow dinosaur but this one puts it instantly sending both to the water of the falls. Yoshi falls somewhat bewildered while Gon swims around him like a shark, Yoshi returns to the action but is bitten a thousand times by Gon but Yoshi reacts by catching him and sending him against a submarine scale. Yoshi swims against Gon who is somewhat dizzy and hits him against a nearby mountain Gon breaks all this mountain portion, Yoshi keeps hitting him but Gon turns red with anger more and more and kicks Yoshi against the ground so hard that Yoshi vomits blood from his mouth and Gon takes him quickly running through the jungle, bites him and then throws him to the falls and Gon without hesitation twice, runs the entire earth in a matter of seconds to get to Yoshi and kick him in the face breaking the head of Yoshi and separating it from the body generating a huge pool of blood. Gon falls into a tree and watches as a nearby geyser lifts Yoshi's body and the water is stained red. DBX Winner Music ''This DBX Winner is......'' '''GON! ' ' Next Time Music Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Jioto576 Category:Eating Themed DBX Category:Dinosaurs